In electrical system installations, various electrical codes require the installation of a secondary grounding conductor between fittings on opposing ends of a length of conduit. For example, the NEC (National Electrical Code) requires such a secondary grounding conductor on any run of flexible metallic liquid tight conduit in excess of six feet. Thus, a secondary grounding conductor would be installed (and thus stretch between) the fittings installed on opposing ends of the length of conduit. Additionally, a grounding conductor may be installed between fittings used to terminate and/or couple nonmetallic conduit.